Lekcja stanowczości
Lekcja stanowczości — dziewiętnasty odcinek drugiego sezonu oraz czterdziesty piąty odcinek ogółem. W tym odcinku Fluttershy postanawia wziąć udział w lekcjach Iron Willa, aby przestać być popychadłem. Niestety, zamiast nauczenia się asertywności, pegaz zaczyna zachowywać się niemiło i agresywnie, co prawie doprowadza do zniszczenia jej przyjaźni z Rarity i Pinkie Pie. Opis Prolog thumb|left|Myszka wyrywa karmę Flutterce Jest pora obiadowa. Fluttershy woła wszystkie pupile, aby je nakarmić. Zwierzaczki rzucają się na jedzenie i przepychają, a nawet wyrywają pegazowi karmę. Ta je powstrzymuje, reagując nerwowym śmiechem, kiedy nagle słyszy tupanie Angela. Nasypuje mu do miski tą samą karmę co reszcie, jednak króliczek kopie miskę, po czym tupie dalej. Fluttershy daje mu więc sałatkę z marchwi, sałaty i jabłka. Wtedy Angel rzuca miską, tak że słychać jak się tłucze. Pokazuje właścicielce, że nie ma ochoty jeść takich rzeczy. Kucyk daje za wygraną i pyta na co królik ma ochotę. Kiedy ten pokazuje jej wymyślną potrawę, Fluttershy próbuje zmienić zdanie pupila. Obrywa jednak w twarz książką kucharską, więc zgadza się przyrządzić owe danie. Szukanie składników Wyprzedanie szparagów thumb|"Chcesz brukselkę? A tu chyba sprzedają szparagi!" Fluttershy jest na bazarku z listą zakupów. Podchodzi do stoiska ze szparagami, ale nagle wbiega przed nią inna klacz. Fluttershy próbuje zwrócić jej uwagę, a ta obojętnie odpowiada, że jej nie zauważyła. W międzyczasie miejsce Fluttershy zajmuje starszy ogier, do którego pegaz znów zagaduje. Ogier jednak niedosłyszy, więc nie reaguje na upomnienia. Kiedy ten odchodzi, przy stoisku pojawiają się dwie nowe klacze. Odganiają one Fluttershy słowami: Zrezygnowany kucyk wycofuje się. Całe zajście widzą Pinkie Pie i Rarity, które upominają Fluttershy, aby nie pozwalała się tak traktować oraz twierdzą, że pegaz ma kłopot. Flutter nie wie o co im chodzi, więc Pinkie prezentuje jej to, poprzez wepchanie się przed nią w kolejkę. Fluttershy nawet nie zwraca jej uwagi, tylko pozwala jej być pierwszą. Wtedy Rarity komentuje jej postawę: Fluttershy jest przykro słysząc te słowa, jednak dają jej do myślenia. Próbuje znów podejść do stoiska ze szparagami, jednak wyprzedza ją inny kucyk, zabierając ostatnie szparagi, więc ta szybko rezygnuje. Rarity postanawia zaprezentować Fluttershy jak powinno się załatwiać takie sprawy. Uwodzi więc nieznajomego ogiera, który oczarowany urokiem Rarity oddaje jej szparagi. Wyższa cena pomidorów thumb|left|Dwa pieniążki to za dużo! Następne na liście zakupów są pomidory. Fluttershy bierze kilka pomidorów i płaci sprzedawczyni jednym pieniążkiem. Ta upomina ją, że należą się dwa. Fluttershy odpowiada zdziwiona, że tydzień temu pomidory kosztowały tylko jeden, jednak sprzedawczyni nie odpuszcza, więc Flutter dokłada drugi pieniążek. Wtedy podbiega oburzona Pinkie Pie, która oskarża sprzedawczynię o wyzysk. Klacze zaczynają się kłócić, wykrzykując na przemian "jeden", "nie, dwa". Pinkie Pie zaczyna nagle krzyczeć, że mają być dwa pieniążki, co miesza sprzedawczyni w głowie i w końcu ta nalega, że trzeba zapłacić tylko jedną monetą. Pinkie Pie przyznaje jej rację i zabiera drugą monetę. Przyjaciółki odchodzą, śmiejąc się. "Muszę mieć tą wiśnię" thumb|Oj, ktoś inny kupił wiśnię. Rarity proponuje spróbować Fluttershy samej być asertywną, na co pegaz odpowiada pozytywnie. Nagle widzi dokładnie tą wiśnię, której potrzebuje. Podlatuje więc do stoiska i zaczyna opowiadać jak wiśnia jest dla niej ważna. Sprzedawca pyta jak bardzo zależy jej na tym owocu, więc Fluttershy odpowiada: Wtedy ogier postanawia wykorzystać tą sytuację i każe jej płacić 10 pieniążków. Fluttershy, przerażona ceną, zerka na swoje przyjaciółki, które zachęcają ją do targowania się. Pegaz chce więc wykorzystać sztuczkę Rarity, i zaczyna uwodzić ogiera. Ten niewzruszony powtarza, że ma być 10 monet. Wtedy Flutter postanawia zrobić to co Pinkie Pie, więc wykrzykuje, że zapłaci 11 monet. Sprzedawca jest tym zaskoczony, wtedy Fluttershy się poprawia, że chodzi jej o 9. Potem jednak zarzuca cenę 12, więc sprzedawca twierdzi, że pegaz nie rozumie co robi. Kiedy Fluttershy chce mu zapłacić już 12 monet, przyjaciółki odciągają ja od stoiska i proszą aby się poddała. Pegaz jednak za bardzo potrzebuje tej wiśni więc jest gotowy zapłacić za dużo. Sprzedawca, słysząc to, zmienia cenę na 20 monet. Fluttershy załamuje się, bo nie ma aż tyle pieniędzy. Wtedy przechodzi inna klacz, która daje za wiśnię 2 monety i odchodzi. Sprzedawca, życzy jej miłego dnia a do Fluttershy zwraca się słowami: Zajęcia żelaznej woli Kolejne danie za wygraną Pegaz jest z powrotem w domu i podaje Angelowi jego danie. Królik już otwiera pyszczek, by je zjeść, ale Fluttershy przepraszając za brak wiśni, odwraca jego uwagę. Angel wyjmuje książkę kucharską i porównuje danie przed nim z tym na obrazku. Okazuje się, że jedyną różnicą jest brak wisienki na szczycie. Wyrzuca więc on miskę z całą zawartością za drzwi. Fluttershy leci za miską, ale wpada niechcący na skrzynkę pocztową. Wszystkie listy się z niej wysypują, a kucyk upada na ziemię. Wtedy na jej głowę spada ulotka. Flutter zdejmuje ją i czyta zaciekawiona na głos. Kiedy dowiaduje się o lekcjach nabierania asertywności, wstaje na równe kopytka i wykrzykuje: Przybycie na kurs thumb|Patrzcie jaki zdolny kuc! Fluttershy przechodzi niepewnie wokół kóz i innych kucyków. Ustawia się w pierwszym rzędzie, jednak kucyki ją wykopują na sam koniec. Wtedy z głośników zaczyna lecieć muzyka a na scenie w efektowny sposób pojawia się Minotaur. Przedstawia się jako Iron Will, posiadacz żelaznej woli. Minotaur nawołuje kuce do głośnego tupania, po czym wspomina, że jeśli nie będą w 100% zadowolone z jego usług, nie zapłacą nic. Następnie woła ochotnika. Prawie wszystkie kuce zgłaszają się, jednak Fluttershy kuli się za tłumem. Wtedy jednak koza ją znajduje i przekazuje to Ironowi. Minotaur woła ją więc na scenę. Kucyk idzie tam niechętnie, a na miejscu jedna koza blokuje jej drogę. Iron pyta ją, jak zamierza sobie z nim poradzić. Fluttershy wymienia kilka propozycji, jednak na każdą Iron odpowiada "nie", a na końcu wykrzykuje rymowankę: Po czym przewraca kucyka na kozę. Fluttershy na początku ją przeprasza, ale Iron ją karci za to. Pegaz próbuje więc być stanowczym i mówi: Iron jest zachwycony tym występem Fluttershy, podnosi ją za kopytko do góry i ogłasza dumnie, że skoro mógł pomóc "tej małej przerażonej", to jest w stanie pomóc każdemu. Wszystkie kuce krzyczą entuzjastycznie, a Fluttershy widząc to, uśmiecha się do siebie. Nowa Fluttershy "Przyjmowanie dnia na klatę" thumb|Zasłużyły sobie. Żółty pegaz jest w domu przed lustrem i wygłasza sobie motywujące przemówienie. Kiedy wychodzi z chatki, widzi Pana Greenhooves, który znów nadmiernie podlewa jej petunie. Chce mu zwrócić uwagę, jednak ten odgania ją. Fluttershy odchodzi kilka kroków, jednak zatrzymuje się nagle i mówi sama do siebie: Następnie stawia kopytko na wężu ogrodowym, aby zahamować przepływ wody, a kiedy ogrodnik sprawdza co się stało, Fluttershy zabiera kopytko. Woda tryska na Pana Greenhoovesa, który zrozumiawszy co się stało, stwierdza, że tyle wody jednak wystarczy. Fluttershy odchodzi, ciesząc się ze swojego sukcesu. Dochodzi potem do mostu, który jest zablokowany przez dwa wielkie wozy ze śmieciami. Fluttershy prosi inne kuce, aby przesunęły je, one jednak ignorują pegaza. Flutter przypomina sobie rymowankę Irona, kopie więc oba wozy, wysypując ich zawartość na właścicielki. Te zdenerwowane uciekają, dając wolne przejście pegazowi. Wizyta w cukrowym kąciku thumb|Obrażona Fluttershy wylała poncz na Pinkie. Fluttershy ustawia się w kolejce, kiedy nagle inna klacz się wpycha przed nią. Wkurzona Fluttershy atakuje kuca, rozkazując, aby wracał na koniec kolejki. Klacz ucieka przerażona, a kiedy inni widzą zachowanie Flutter, także cofają się. Pinkie Pie i Rarity stoją za ladą i chwalą odmianę przyjaciółki. Pegaz jest dumny z siebie słysząc komplement Rarity. Jednak gdy chwilę później Pinkie śmieje się z ponczu, pegaz uznaje, że ta śmieje się z niej i wpada we wściekłość. Wylewa więc poncz na Pinkie Pie i wychodzi z cukrowego kącika. Przyjaciółki wybiegają za nią i widzą jak Fluttershy atakuje obcego ogiera. :Pinkie Pie: Stara Pinkie Pie jednak nie jest przekonana do nowej Fluttershy. :Rarity: Stara Rarity też nie. Niemiła Fluttershy thumb|"Nowa Fluttershy nie życzy sobie dostawać nie swoich listów!" Fluttershy jest znów w domu i tym razem wygłasza przemówienie z agresją. Krzyczy na własne pupile, które wyraźnie się jej boją. Wychodzi potem z domu, a gdy widzi nieswoje listy w skrzynce, wścieka się. Podlatuje do listonosza i atakuje go rymowankami. Przerażony listonosz wpada do skrzynki na listy, Fluttershy odbiera mu swój list i zostawia go. Następnie podchodzi do niej nieznajomy ogier, który pyta ją o drogę. Ta odpowiadając wypuszcza list z pyszczka, który wpada w kałużę. Kucyk wpada przez to w furię i rzuca obcym ogierem w stos siana. Wszystko to widzą jej przyjaciółki. Konfrontacja z przyjaciółkami thumb|Jak Fluttershy mogła im to zrobić? Rarity pyta pegaza, co ten wyprawia i zwraca uwagę, że jest niegrzeczny. Fluttershy uważa jednak, że jest niewinna i to obcy ogier potraktował ją jak popychadło. Przyjaciółki nie zgadzają się i stwierdzają, że zachowanie Flutter zaszło za daleko. Pegaz odbiera to jednak jako atak, zaczyna krzyczeć na przyjaciółki. Jej wypowiedź wprowadza mętlik w głowie Pinkie Pie, co różowy kucyk komentuje na głos. Wtedy Fluttershy zwraca się do przyjaciółki: Oburzona Rarity upomina pegaza, więc Flutter zaczyna obrażać ją. Dochodzi do tego, że nazywa obie przyjaciółki niepoważnymi, co doprowadza je do płaczu. Rarity zapłakana mówi, że nie chce jej się wierzyć, co ten potwór z nią zrobił, po czym ucieka razem z Pinkie Pie. Wkurzona Fluttershy wykrzykuje: "Nie chcę być potworem" Izolacja thumb|"Każdy kucyk będzie bezpieczny, jeśli nigdy nie opuszczę własnego domu." Fluttershy wraca zrozpaczona do swojej chatki. Chwilę później jest ujęcie, gdzie wszystkie okna i drzwi są zakneblowane deskami, niebo jest szare, a rośliny zwiędnięte. Wtedy pojawia się Rarity i Pinkie Pie. Przyjaciółki są zaniepokojone stanem rzeczy, postanawiają więc zapukać do domku Fluttershy. Kiedy pegaz to słyszy, zaczyna odganiać przyjaciółki. Pokazany jest wtedy środek domku, gdzie Fluttershy siedzi związana na krześle. Przyjaciółki nie dają jednak za wygraną, próbują wytłumaczyć kucykowi, że każdemu zdarza się popełnić błąd. Tłumaczą, że asertywność nie polega na krzyczeniu. Słowa te niestety nie docierają do pegaza. Iron chce zapłatę thumb|CAŁY DZIEŃ! A może pół dnia? Na horyzoncie pojawia się Iron Will, który wita się za pomocą swojego powiedzonka. Oznajmia, że przybył do Fluttershy po zapłatę, więc Pinkie Pie przerażona mówi przyjaciółce, że Iron nie może zobaczyć Fluttershy w tym stanie. Rarity biegnie za Minotaurem, zaczyna sypać komplementami a potem proponuje późniejszy powrót po pieniądze. Iron odpowiada, że ma zamiar odebrać zapłatę teraz, po czym wrzuca jednorożca w krzaki. Do akcji przystępuje Pinkie Pie, która udaje, że Fluttershy nie ma w domu. Iron postanawia więc iść na zakupy i ogłasza, że wróci po południu. Oburzona Pinkie stwierdza, że Iron powinien wrócić następnego dnia. Zaczynają się kłócić, a Pinkie stosuje swoją taktykę. Minotaur wpada w pułapkę i sam proponuje całą dobę na powrót. Niestety, nagle słychać kichnięcie Fluttershy z wnętrza domu. Iron podchodzi do drzwi, Pinkie wbiega przed niego, wtedy on łapie ją za ogon i rzuca kucykiem w błoto. Minotaur rozwala agresywnie deski z drzwi, po czym delikatnie w nie puka. Fluttershy wychodzi z domu. Odmowa thumb|left|Wow, Fluttershy, taka dzielna. Iron na przywitanie podsumowuje pegazowi swoje zasługi, że uczynił z niej maszynę do stawiania oporu. Następnie żąda należnej mu zapłaty. Fluttershy patrzy mu prosto w oczy i odpowiada krótko "nie". Stojące z boku przyjaciółki milkną z wrażenia, a Pinkie Pie aż się przewraca. Iron sam nie wierzy w to co słyszy i każe pegazowi się powtórzyć. Słyszy ponowne "nie", więc zaczyna grozić Fluttershy. Wtedy pegaz sprytnie wypomina Minotaurowi, że jeśli klient nie jest w 100% zadowolony, nie musi płacić, po czym dodaje, że ona zadowolona nie jest. Iron jest tą wypowiedzią szczerze zaskoczony, wypytuje jednak Fluttershy czy ta jest pewna swojego zdania. Kucyk odpowiada jednak: Minotaur poddaje się i odchodzi. Wtedy przyjaciółki entuzjastycznie rzucają się na Fluttershy, chwaląc jak sobie pięknie poradziła. Cieszą się także, że stara Fluttershy jednak wróciła. Kucyk przeprasza za to, że przesadził z asertywnością i prosi przyjaciółki o zgodę. One wykrzykują radośnie "zgoda!" ze łzami w oczach, po czym wszystkie się przytulają. Epilog thumb|I wszystko kończy się dobrze. Fluttershy pisze list do księżniczki Celestii. Opowiada jej o tym jak ona sama próbowała być asertywna, lecz na początku się lekko zagalopowała. Morał listu jest taki, że można być stanowczym, a jednocześnie miłym oraz grzecznym. Podczas odczytywania listu, pokazana jest w tle pora obiadowa, a także Angel który ponownie wybrzydza sałatką. Fluttershy stosuje jednak swoje spojrzenie, więc królik ulega i próbuje skosztować swój obiad. Kiedy okazuje się, że jest pyszny, królik wpycha głowę do miseczki i zajada się ze smakiem. Cytaty :Fluttershy: Wepchnął się pan przede mnie. :Starszy kucyk: Chcesz brukselkę? A tu chyba sprzedają szparagi! :Fluttershy: Mówię, że nie stał tu pan przede mną. :Starszy kucyk: Ohoho, nie trzeba, dziecko, już stoję przed tobą! :Nastoletni kucyk #1: Możesz się odsunąć? Wchodzisz mi na grzbiet! :Fluttershy: Ale- :Nastoletni kucyk #2: Czy twoje życie zależy od szparagów? Weź się w garść! :Rarity: Co, nikt nie nazwał cię do tej pory przystojnym? :Gizmo: Ee, nie złożyło się jakoś. :Pinkie Pie: Jeden. :Sprzedawczyni pomidorów: Nie, dwa! :Pinkie Pie: Jeden! :Sprzedawczyni pomidorów: Nie, dwa! :Pinkie Pie: Jeden! :Sprzedawczyni pomidorów: Nie, dwa! :Pinkie Pie: Nie, dwa! :Sprzedawczyni pomidorów: Jeden! :Pinkie Pie: Nie, dwa! :Sprzedawczyni pomidorów: Jeden! :Pinkie Pie: Nalegam: dwa, albo wcale! :Sprzedawczyni pomidorów: Jeden, i słowa nie zmienię! :Pinkie Pie: Niech pani będzie, płacimy jeden! :Fluttershy: Aż dziesięć za jedną wiśnię?! To skandal! Nalegam, niech będzie… jedenaście. :Handlarz wiśniami: Jedenaście? :Fluttershy: Ee, to znaczy, dziewięć! :Handlarz wiśniami: Nie rozumiem. :Fluttershy: W takim razie dwanaście, więcej nie dam! :Handlarz wiśniami: To ty nie rozumiesz! :Fluttershy: Dwanaście i nie mniej. :Handlarz wiśniami: Dobrze, biorę! :Iron Will: Wstyd pożegnajcie, w oczy zaglądajcie. :Iron Will: Patrz! Nie daje ci przejść! Jak zamierzasz sobie z tym poradzić? :Fluttershy: Ee, grzecznie pana ominąć? :Iron Will: Nie. :Fluttershy: Przeprosić, że przeszkadzam? :Iron Will: Nie! :Fluttershy: Iść do domu i spróbować jutro? :Iron Will: Nie! Gdy ktoś cię blokuje, nie uskakujesz! :Fluttershy: Nie jestem niedołęgą! Mogę być wielką potęgą! :Fluttershy: Morze jest szerokie i głębokie! :Fluttershy: Ze mnie się śmiejesz? Obrażam się! :Fluttershy: Zamiast przepraszać, będziesz żałować! :Iron Will: Jestem mistrzuniem i szkoleń szefuniem. :Iron Will: Jestem skłonny zaczekać pół dnia, nie dłużej! :Pinkie Pie: Cały dzień! :Iron Will: Pół dnia! :Pinkie Pie: Cały dzień! :Iron Will: Pół dnia! :Pinkie Pie: Pół dnia! :Iron Will: Cały dzień! :Pinkie Pie: Potrzebujemy pół dnia i koniec! :Iron Will: Daję wam cały dzień i nie mniej! :Pinkie Pie: No to świetnie! Widzimy się jutro. :Iron Will: Chwila, co? :Fluttershy: kicha :Fluttershy: Niestety, nie znaczy nie. :Iron Will: Nie znaczy nie, tak? Nikt jeszcze mi tak nie powiedział. Ech… muszę to zapamiętać. Przyda się na następne szkolenie. Galeria en: Putting Your Hoof Down Kategoria:Odcinki 2 sezonu